Heavy Rain 2-Norman's Story
by XOreosX
Summary: Scott Shelby is dead and everyone is safe from the oragarmi killer but Norman is not safe as the killer is after him who is also a stalker join the heavy rain characters to find out who is stalking Norman.
1. Introduction

**Chapter Text**

Introduction  
Norman's POV

I rushed through the door the killer had my little sister Adriana

"Adriana?!"  
Suddenly I heard a voice "Norman? Norman were are you?!" it was coming from the room in the shut down hall "I'm here Adriana I'm coming to get you!" I responded and rushed down to the room.

As soon as I opened the door my sister wasn't there it was a TV with a home video. "I'm here!" said the voice on the TV it was me. The killer had tricked me am I his next victim...

My life had always been a living hell lets set my story to the week after the oragarmi killer case...


	2. It's effected you Norman

**Chapter Text**

Chapter 1

"can you say your name please"  
"this is a video memo recording Agent Norman Jayden FBI"

"good now what do you see?"  
"the same before I put on the ARI"  
"Do you want to stand up?"

Norman nodded his head and got out his seat. "how do you feel?"

"fine"  
"now you have a glove on your hand lift your hand and press your hand down as if your pushing a button"

Norman pushed his gloved hand down and the room was full of clues. Norman was amazed at what he could see "what do you see?"  
"everything" responded Norman  
"your fingerprints have come up it tells me everything about you"  
"ok Norman can you take them of please before you go telling everyone about my life".

Norman removed the glasses and gave them to the man and also removing the glove. "you have done pretty well some people vomit from it or become dizzy do you feel dizzy or anything?"

"nope I feel fine"  
"ok these are now yours and take this?"  
The man gave Norman a blue viral "what's this?"  
"this is triptocane people has been not feeling well from the effects so if you feel dizzy or anything take a little bit of it and careful not to take too much".

Norman woke up forgetting where he was until he realised he was in the hotel room. Thinking of the crazy fucking case it brought him back to the memory of when he was introduced to the ARI.

'now I've woken up I can't get back to sleep maybe watching TV will help' he thought. He grabbed the TV remote and turned on the news

"news just in Norman Jayden 34 was found dead as he fell into a grinder fighting the oragarmi killer" said the news reporter. Norman started to panik why was he apparently on the news dead. His hands trembled as he got of the bed to open the window onto the balcony he looked down to see a massive grinder.  
Norman was now hyperventilating and his heartbeat was echoing through his ear. He ran back into the room an their was a massive thump on the door as if someone was trying to break it down. He shuffled into the corner knees up to his face and hands over his ears hyperventilating suddenly the door was knocked down and Shelby entered the room "you could of arrested me but no...you killed me instead now the guilt will die with you" he said placing a gun to his head and pulled the trigger.

As a shot of pain went through him he shot up in bed panting and covered with sweat. The bed sheets were on the floor as he had been thrashing about in his sleep. 'just a fucking nightmare' he thought he looked at his phone five thirty in the morning suddenly his phone vibrated it was a text...

Just reminding u about the press conference today  
Ethan :)

'shit how could I forget something like that?' thought Norman.

He got out of bed and decided to wake himself up with a cold shower.  
He walked into the bathroom and stripped naked he hissed at the coldness but he stepped in anyway he needed to cool down from the sweating.

He trailed his fingers over the scars and bruses on his pale skin. 'wow I've been through a lot to be honest all of us have but not as much as Ethan he had broken ribs, burns, cuts, missing finger and drank poison' he thought to himself.

He stepped out the shower and dressed as he would with a suit and the green tie he would usually wear. Norman felt more relaxed as he had dropped the triptocane down the toilet he would usually worry about taking some.

He looked out the window seeing his car surrounded by reporters and flashing cameras.  
"Today's going to be a long fucking day" he muttered to himself


	3. New life

**Chapter Text**

Chapter 2  
Madison woke up shooting out of bed 'another nightmare this week another doc nightmare' she thought to herself. She picked up her watch five thirty five am she would have to get up in about two hours get get Shaun his breakfast.

She turned to look at her right side of the double bed Ethan...he was fast asleep. It made Madison smile at the sight of him she gently kissed his forehead and silently crept out of bed trying not to wake him.

When she finally left the room she decided to check on Shaun. She slightly opened to door and he was fast asleep too she tip toed into his room and lifted the sheets more as it had been kicked off and kissed his forehead too. And tip toed back out the room.

'hot tea might help be go to sleep' she thought. Madison headed to the kitchen and placed a mug of tea in the microwave to warm it up. She quickly took it out before it made the beep noise since she didn't want to wake them.

She grabbed the mug and walked into the living room to sit on the couch. Madison grabbed the remote from the coffee table and turned the TV on. The only thing on was a morning news show with people gossiping.

Suddenly she heard the door creak and little footsteps heading towards her. She turned to see Shaun "Madison I had a nightmare" he said walking over to her.

Madison patted a place on the couch for him "sit down with me I can't get back to sleep either" Shaun walked over and placed himself down on the couch wrapping his arms around Madison.

"do you want to talk about it?"  
"it was about when Dad came to save me I dreamed that the police shot him and I was asking Dad to wake up but he wouldn't" he said sounding upset.

"it's ok sweetie no one will hurt your Dad I won't let him besides we have to keep quiet because he's asleep" she whispered. She grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around both of them as they drifted off back to sleep.

Shaun woke up to the smell of bacon sizzling when he woke up His dad was in the kitchen cooking breakfast.

"morning Shaun you ok? Madison told me you had a nightmare" asked Ethan as he placed the bacon on a plate with the scrambled eggs and toast. "I don't want to talk about it might upset you" responded Shaun

Ethan put his arms out and Shaun walked into them for a hug "it's ok" whispered Ethan and placed as kiss on his head.

"morning" said Madison as she walked in to kiss her fiancée "yuk I'm eating" said Shaun. Ethan and Madison giggled at Shaun's reaction Shaun was still at that age where the thought kissing was gross and would give him germs.

Suddenly the phone wrang "I'll get it" responded Ethan and walked over to the phone.

"hello?"  
"hey Ethan it's me"  
"Lydia?" said Ethan happily  
"I was told you got Shaun back how have you been?"  
"I've been good" he responded  
"just good i'm gonna need more than good Ethan" responded Lydia sarcastically but happily.  
"well we have a new apartment"  
"we? and I think by we you don't mean just Shaun am I right?" said Lydia in a chirpy voice.  
"I'm engaged her name is Madison" and blushed slightly at what he said.  
Suddenly he moved the phone away from his ear as Lydia screamed with delight "so when's the wedding?" she asked in a sing song voice.  
"we haven't even started planning yet".

"seriously Ethan?!...anyway I've been given a job opportunity were you are so I'm visiting you at the press conference tonight"

"what job is it?"  
"theirs a serial killer going around two teenagers have gone missing they want me to investigate get more people on the team since they accused you last time"

"so I'll see you at the press conference?"  
"front row seats bye"  
Ethan put the phone down and headed over to the breakfast table "who was that?" asked Madison.

"my sister Lydia she's a detective and she's woking over here she's coming to the press conference tonight" responded Ethan.

"Auntie Lydia!" said Shaun happily  
"why don't we go to the park today" said Ethan "yeah" responded Shaun.


	4. The park

**Chapter Text**

Chapter 3  
Madison,Ethan and Shaun sat on the bench in the park looking at the other kids playing. "aren't you going to play with the other kids?" asked Ethan

"no the kids look at me weirdly" responded Shaun.

"want to go on the see saw with me?" asked Ethan "yeah come on dad make me fly" said Shaun pulling his dads hands dragging him to the see saw.

Norman was walking in the streets "hate the paparazzi they follow me everywhere" thought Norman. Suddenly he walked past the park to see Ethan and Shaun on the see saw Norman smiled at the sight. Ethan looked so happy to have Shaun back and Shaun looked so happy to have his dad back.

'maybe I should go and say hi to them' he thought and walked into the park.  
Ethan and Shaun spotted Norman and Shaun rushed off the see saw to run to Norman.

"Mr Jayden!" shouted Shaun and hugged him. Norman ruffled his hair and said "hey buddy how have you been?" .  
"do you want to push me on the swings?" asked Shaun "I'm just going to say hi to you dad first"

"hey um...did you get my text?" asked Ethan  
"yeah thanks I completely forgot about the press conference tonight...did the station give you an apology?" asked Norman.

"yeah but they probably don't mean it...I..I'm just want to say thanks for letting me out to save my son" said Ethan quietly.

"don't worry about it I didn't believe it was you in the first place"

"do you want to stay I think Shaun wants you to push him on the swings apparently I don't push him high enough"

"I have nothing better to do come on Shaun" responded Norman and laughing at Ethan's comment.

Shaun was grabbing Norman's arm pulling him to the swings. Shaun placed himself down while Norman walked behind and grabbed the seat and pulled it back "ready?"

Shaun nodded his head waiting for Norman to let go when he did Shaun giggled as he was going higher and higher every time Norman pushed the red seat of the swing.

Shaun tried to stop the swing but couldn't so Norman helped him slow the swing down so he could get off.

"that was fun you push higher than dad" Ethan rolled his eyes but smiled at that comment.

"we have to go need to get ready for the press conference" said Ethan  
"ok so I'll see you later?" asked Norman.

Ethan nodded his head and smiled a little.

Shaun waved bye at Norman and he waved back Shaun saw Norman as a role model not because he stopped the killer but because he took his dad's side.

When Shaun was in hospital Norman walked in asking if both of them are ok he brought him a teddy bear to make him better which Shaun keeps at the end of his bed.

'ok need to get ready for the press conference' he thought to himself and walked out the park.


	5. Hello Lydia Mars

**Chapter Text**

Chapter 4  
Lydia arrived at the burt out house she picked up her mobile and dialed Ethan's number 'i can't believe I'm going to be missing the press conference' she thought to herself. "hello?"  
"hi it's me Lydia I'm sorry but I'm not going to make it to the press conference apparently theirs been a dead body found and I have to look for Lt Carter Blake"

"don't worry about it I'll see you later an be careful with Carter Blake he's a complete asshole"

"so he's the one who beat the shit out of you and accused you?" asked Lydia.

"yeah just be careful ok"  
"ok bye" she said and hung up.

Lydia took a deep breath and fixed her brown side fringe and got out the car. The house was just right next to her car it was surrounded with police cars and officers.

"sorry can't go past mam" said one of the officers

"I'm detective Lydia Mars I'm looking for Carter Blake"

"do you have id?"  
Lydia took out her card with had a picture of her and labeled 'Detective Lydia Mars'

"ok he's just up the stairs as you enter"

Lydia crouched under the tape and walked in it was filled with police officers everywhere. 'right up the stairs'

When she got up the stairs their was a man shouting at an officer telling him to do something 'that must be carter Blake' she thought.

"Lt Carter Blake?" she asked  
"that's me"  
"my name's Lydia in a detective I've been told to investigate a serial killer killing teenagers?"  
"listen Lady we already have enough on the team and you don't want to worry about your good looks."  
He responded obviously he already didn't like her.

"I'm afraid you have no choice Carter you have to have more people on the team so you have more evidence since last time to accused someone innocent like my brother". Responded Lydia confidently

Blake looked at Lydia and realised who she was "oh no not another for the Mars Family"

"detective Lydia Mars now whats happened".

Carter let out a sigh but continued "there's been another dead body it seems to be teenagers that go into prostitution or prostitutes and their killed in gruesome ways as you will be able to see in this room...you don't faint at the sight of blood do you?"

"nope I'm fine" responded Lydia and entered the room as soon as she did she was attacked withy he metallic smell of blood. She turned to look at the body it looked like a rag doll ripped to peices and covered with blood.

The smell made her feel sick but she tried to engorge it. She put on some rubber gloves and a duster and dusted powder on the body "no fingerprints so when he attacked her they must of wore gloves" responded Lydia.

"well theirs a surprise" said Blake  
"I'm going outside to see if there is any bloodtrails you coming?" asked Lydia.

Carter nodded his head and followed Lydia outside 'hate the fucking rain' she thought to herself. Suddenly there was a teenage boy running wearing torn clothes and trails of blood following him. Lydia ran over "you alright?" she asked grabbing hold of him as he fell into her arms "I've...been missing...Alex is in...that house" said the boy.

"the missing teenager Carter get hold of him and call an ambulance i'm going after the girl" shouted Lydia and ran down the street.

Carter put one arm under his legs and the other on his back and lifted him up he was quite light because he had been injured "what's you name please?" asked Carter.

"George...George...Jayden" said the kid and collapsed into unconsciousness in Blake's arms.


	6. Poor Norman

**Chapter 5**

The press conference had finish and Norman,Ethan and Madison hated every minute of it "now I realise my people hate journalists" said Madison as she left the room. "tell me about it I can't stand the flashing cameras" said Ethan.

Suddenly Caption Perry walked Ito the corridor all happy since he was getting the publicity back. "Jayden, Madison...Ethan" they all kept quiet as he walked up to them. "no hard feelings right Ethan about our little mistake?".

Ethan jaw tightend but continued "sure no hard feeling because apparently I'm a low life to you and you got all the publicity you wanted out of it" said Ethan sarcastically which made Norman snigger at Ethan's comment which left Perry walking away awkwardly.

"god can't wait to get out this place everyone in this station seems to hate me" said Norman. Suddenly his mobile started to ring his phone said 'incoming call from Carter Blake' "what does the asshole want now?" he muttered to himself.

"what do you want Carter?"

"Norman I need to ask you something"

"go on?"

"do you have siblings in your family?"

"why do you want to know this?"

"just answer the fucking question Norman!"

"yeah a twin brother and sister"

"what's your brother's name?"

"George?"

"Norman you need to get to the hospital now!"

Tears started to stream down his face as he was in panic.

"what's happened? Carter you scaring me what's happened to my brother?!"

"you know the two teenagers that went missing well one of them is George he's in sergery but he might not make it you need to hurry now!"

Carter hung up and Norman froze people turned to look at Norman.

"hey Norman whats happened?" asked Ethan

"it's my brother he's one of the victims of a serial killer...he might not make it" said Norman tears streaming down his face.

Ethan pulled him in for a hug while Madison said "well take my car to the hospital".

When they got to the hospital Norman burst through the door "where's my brother?!"

"he's still in sergary" responded Blake "I HAVE TO SEE HIM NOW!" shouted Norman which made people turn heads.

"Norman you need to calm down I know this is a lot to handle but you need to calm down come on I'll take you to this room alone so you can calm down ok?" said Lydia stepping into the situation.

When Norman entered the room and took a seat Lydia closed the door behind them and sat next to him.

"Norman? I'm detective Lydia Mars I'm investigating this case I just want you to answer a few questions ok?"

Norman nodded his head allowing her to continue "when was the last you heard from George?"

"last week he was on the phone congratulating me for finding the oragarmi killer"

"do you know anyone who would have a grudge against him?"

"no...no...he's a good person he couldn't harm a fly"

"ok you ok now?"

Norman nodded his head wiping his tears as Lydia passed him a box of tissues "I'm ok...please you need to get me on this case I was able to find the origami killer I'll be able to find to did this to him"

"it's the least I can do since you did help my brother escape to save his son" she said.

Norman looked up at her "your Ethan's sister?"

"detective Lydia Mars don't worry I'll get you on the case besides Washington haven't asked you to come back yet have they?"

Suddenly Carter burt through the door "George is awake but the girl didn't make it out alive" Norman got up and headed to the room were his brother lay.


	7. Secret admirer?

**Chapter 6**

Norman walked in to see his brother he was even more pale than he usually is.

"hey you ok?" asked Norman

"I Hurt all over but not as much as I was before" he whispered.

"I'm detective Lydia Mars and this is Lt Carter Blake we would like to ask you a few questions..."

"how do you know the other girl?" asked Carter Blake

"she's my Ex...my ex"

"what happened?" asked Carter

"I broke up with her...she um...she got herself a job"

"inset that a good thing?" questioned Carter.

"it turned out she became a prostitute she said it was just for money but to me it was like she was cheating on me" he explained.

"when was the last you heard of her before the incident?" asked Norman

"couple of days ago...she went missing since I broke up with her...then I got a phone call...it was from her"

"did she say anything?" asked Lydia

"she was crying begging me to come and get her..."

"what happened when you arrived?" asked Lydia

"it turned out the killer made her a deal if she gave him me she could go but he tricked her...he was planning..on killing me...Alex was just bait" he muttered quietly but sadly.

Suddenly Norman got a phone call from Perry "hello?"

"Norman I have heard what happened to your brother and I'm willing to put you on the case if you want to and I'm calling a press conference about it"

"I'm sorry I'll take the offer of going on the case but I will not take part in another one of your press conferences" and Norman hung up.

"your on the case?" asked Carter

"yeah"

"oh great now I have to deal with you and a member of the Mars family" responded Carter

"well aren't you a charmer" said Lydia.

Lydia and Carter walked out the door "I'll leave you alone with your brother" she said as she left the room.

"I will find who did this to you don't worry" he said to his brother George smiled a little as he was glad to have an older brother like Norman.

"have you herd from Adriana?" asked George.

"she knows but she's stuck at uni at the moment but she said she will try to get out when she can".

Norman was in shock as he noticed a scar on George's cheek it was exactly like his. Then he spotted something on the table next to him an origami figure. He walked over and went to open it and read it in his head.

'if I can't have you Norman no one can if that means killing everyone you love and care about starting with your friends your best friend should be easy' Norman already knew who the killer was talking about.

Ethan...Norman burst out the door to Ethan "where's Shaun?"

"Grace is babysitting him"

"read this now!"

Carter starched the origami figure and read it out loud.

"Ethan call Grace and we better head their now" ordered Madison and they all got in their cars while Ethan dialled Grace's number.


	8. Share of tears

**Chapter 7**

Grace sat with Shaun on the couch watching Tv suddenly the phone rang "hello?" answered Grace

"Grace it's Ethan is everything alright?"

"everything fine Ethan you need to stop panicking"

Suddenly the window smashed "what was that?" asked Ethan "someone has thrown something through the window their a note on the rock"

"what does it say?"

"your not safe"

"GRACE LISTEN TO ME HIDE SHAUN! I need to to grab one of the kitchen knifes and hide use the knife for protection if anyone comes in"

"ok"

"Grace I want you to stay on the line"

"Shaun I want you to hide ok" Shaun nodded his head and ran into his room Grace followed and hd in the wardrobe with him hugging him tightly keeping the knife next to her.

"Ethan I can hear footsteps someone is in the house" she whispered their was smashing of furniture and glass smashing suddenly the door was knocked down "Grace I'm in the apartment the killer jut jumped out the window were are you?" in Shaun's wardrobe" she responded voice trembling.

Suddenly Ethan opened the wardrobe and Grace saw Ethan,Madison,Norman,Carter and Lydia.

Later on...

"why we're they after us Ethan? Why did you know about it?" asked Grace sitting on the couch.

"Normans brother is in hospital because of the killer he left a message saying he wants Norman and he was planning on killing you two because he knows I would commit suicide" said Ethan pacing up and down the room.

"oh my god what are we going to do" she said tears falling down her cheeks"

"I want you and Shaun to move out of philidalphia for a while until this case blows over its not safe for both of you" he suggested.

"what about you and Madison?"

"were going to help Norman with the case I was able to find the killer and Shaun I should be able to find this killer" said Ethan.

"maybe you should go and explain to Shaun what's going to happen"

Ethan nodded his head and walked into Shaun's room "hi Shaun you ok?"

"I'm ok just a little bit in shock that's all"

Ethan kneeled down to speak to Shaun as Shaun sat on the bed "it's too dangerous to live her because the killer is around I want you to go with your mom ok? And you can come home when it's all over"

Shaun started to cry a little "but I want to stay with you dad it's not fair" Ethan then had tears falling down his cheeks "I know I promise you when it's over me you and Madison will move out of philidalphia to somewhere safer less crime I promise you" said Ethan his voice trembling Shaun tree himself into Ethan's arms for a hug "please can you and Mr Jayden catch him soon and if you don't you will always be my hero dad" Ethan smiled a little at the comment and kissed Shaun's head.

Ethan and Madison watched as Shaun and Grace headed out the door. As soon as the door shut Madison pulled Ethan in for a hug as Ethan cried his eyes out...

* * *

**Aurthor Note: hi thanks for the people reading I felt really sad writing the Ethan and Shaun part but I found a song perfect for that part 'Wires by athlete' if you listen this song is perfect for this part**


	9. The case starts now

**Chapter 8**

Norman sat in the hotel panicking this person knows him and is stalking him. Suddenly Norman jumped out I his skin as their was a knock on the door. Norman took a deep breath and answered its was Ethan and Madison "we need to ask you something" said Madison.

"come in" said Norman inviting them in "we want to help you find this killer who's stalking you"

"no it's too dangerous what if you die during it Ethan imagine how Shaun will feel" responded Norman.

"Norman there after us too I just had to send Shaun away because of it you help me out the police station Norman this could be a way of paying you back" said Ethan.

What if he was right what if with them two helping they can find this creepy stalker quickly and faster like with the origami killer.

"ok but youse need to know this is dangerous and you have to watch you back...I'll meet you at the police station tomorrow were gonna get this bastard".

Later on when Madison and Ethan left Norman's mobile wrung its was Carter. "hello?"

"Norman I think I've found something come to the old were house by the docks and please do bring anyone".

Norman put on his coat since it will be raining as always it never seems to stop raining. He grabbed his ARI in case he needed it and left the hotel to get in his car.

Once he drove to the werehouse it brought back memories to when he walked in 'I finished my damn trials now give me back my son' echoed Ethan's voice in his head "If I weren't there Ethan and Shaun would be dead" thought Norman.

When Norman opened the door no one was there "Hello?...anyone?!...Carter?!..." suddenly a bag was thrown over his head and before we could do anything he was knocked out.

Norman woke up to see a flickering lightbulb and he was tied to a chair material wrapped around his mouth. He looked up to see Carter tied up to in the same situation as him which made Norman's muffled screams louder.

Carter finally broke free and pulled the tape off his feet and looked at Norman with a smirk. "ASH YOU CAN COME OUT NOW!" shouted Carter and Ash walked into the room with a smirk on his face.

Carter walked over to Norman and pulled the material down "WHAT THE FUCK YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE THERES A KILLER OUT THEIR AND YOU TWO WANT TO PLAY LET'S KIDNAP NORMAN WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" shouted Norman with anger.

"no! We weren't playing a game who ever this so called stalker is he could probably hold you hostage so I'm preparing you for it I have had meany training sessions preparing for fucked up shit like this as you probably haven't".

"the case starts now Norman" Carter said as he walked out the building. Ash walked over and pulled out a pen knife and cut the tape and said "welcome aboard Norman" and patted his back. Norman just stayed in he wooden chair pissed off.


	10. Killer's grave

Norman woke up the next day to a knock at the door he got out of bed an put on a shirt and some pants and headed to the door. When he answered the door it was Lydia.

"hi I hope you don't mind I thought we could make a start on the investigation" she said.

"it's five in the morning" said Norman quietly because he had only just woken up.

"I brought Coffee" she said

"ok come in" he said which made Lydia giggle a little.

"nice TV" said Lydia complementing on how good his hotel room was "thanks I made a power point so you can see what I can see on the ARI"

"um...I need to take a shower to wake me up a little so just wait here I'll be back" he said "ok"responded Lydia placing down the coffee. "I wonder if he has abs god I sound like such a pervet" thought Lydia.

She slowly tip toed to the door of the bathroom and quickly looked "there's a wall covering the shower" thought Lydia with frustration.

Lydia decided to have a look around the room she started by looking in his wardrobe it was filled with suits "I'm guessing Norman likes to be smartly dressed" she thought. She then looked though his draws it's was filled with files from the origami killer case until she found a blue viral "triptocane why does he take triptocane?" she thought.

Suddenly Norman entered the room and Lydia shoved it in her pocket. He had pants on but no shirt he did have abs and he had scars of his chest "sorry I kind of forgot to get a shirt" he apologised.

"it's ok" Lydia said as Norman went to grab a shirt he had more little scars on his back "wow he's been though a lot" thought Lydia.

When Norman walked back into the bathroom Lydia let out a shaken breath then Norman entered the room again but fully dressed.

"Shall we start the presentation?" he asked. "the killer is white probably round about my age since he seems to know me I recognise the handwriting on the origami figure but I don't know who it is at the same time but why kill prostitutes?"

"the stalker is killing them to get your attention and start investigating and with you brother you brother might know the killer an might have said something like telling him to stay away from you and he saw that as a threat an tried to eliminate him".

Norman took off his glasses and his vision went blurry "Norman are you ok?" asked Lydia "your nose is bleeding" he opened his draw searching for something.

"looking for this" she said showing him the blue viral "I don't want you taking it" she said and grabbed him before he fainted. She took him to the bathroom and he grabbed the sink washing his face. When he was ok again he grabbed the viral from Lydia's hand and headed to the toilet he threw it down and flushed it.

"I won't tell anyone I can see that you've quit and you don't want to go into a relapse" she said looking at him.

"thanks Lydia" he responded.

...

"you killed my son Scott" said Lauren at Shelby's grave.

"were you thinking about that when you held me in your arms... i don't know why you did all this but nothing can justify it in anyway how I feel...I feel nothing but Contempt for you...NOTHING BUT CONTEMPT!" she shouted as she spat on his grave showing her disrespect for him and walked away.

She walked over to a tree started to cry when she noticed a man walking over to Scott's grave. "hey Scott...I thought we were buddies you know partners in crime...I remember when I first killed someone you said you need to shut out your emotions don't let the guilt get to you...is that what you did when you murdered them kids you sick bastard! I bet you didn't want to be a cop in the first place you just wanted to find out how an investigation works your fucking disgusting" suddenly Ash walked over to Carter "ready to head to Leyland White's house apparently women have gone missing in his home he could be the killer".

That gave Lauren an idea since why happened she wanted to be a detective she stopped being a prostitute and decided to do something with her life "maybe I could investigate this case too" she thought to herself.


	11. Norman's past part 1

**Norman's past part 1**

Once Norman walked out reviving the ARI he held the glasses in his hand and just looked at it. Until his friend Riley interrupted his thought by patting his back.

"hey Norman got the ARI?"

"Jesus Riley you scared the crap out of me"

"so how did you test go did you puke or anything?"

"nope I was fine I'm just guessing people react differently to it" responded Norman.

"wanna go out and get a drink to celebrate our promotion?" asked Riley.

"no I can't have to get back to Linsey tell her the news" responded Norman.

Riley smirked at that comment "oh yeah you and your fiancé Linsey by the looks of it I'm guessing you will probably get laid tonight" Riley joked around making Norman blush.

"my sex life is non of your business Riley I mean you don't brag about yours so why should I brag about mine" responded Norman in a kind of cheerful voice.

The thing with Riley was he was an easy going bloke someone who could put a smile on Norman's face when he was feeling down. He was his best friend.

When Norman got home he couldn't wait to tell Linsey the news now he had the ARI and the promotion they could get more money for the wedding and maybe a baby.

"LINSEY IM HOME!" shouted Norman. He could hear the shower going "I HAVE SOME GOOD NEWS!" after a second Linsey responded. "COME HERE!" he walked into the bathroom and Linsey was behind the shower curtain "no come here behind the shower curtain" she said giggling. "but your naked behind there" he responded

"it's not like you've never saw me naked before" she said in a flirtatious voice. But Norman stepped into the shower fully clothed and was welcomed with a kiss by Linsey "so what did you want to tell me?" she asked.

"I've been introduced with a new technology which will help me investigate better and I have a promotion" he said with a smile "Norman that's great news" she responded with delight.

"so it means we have money for the wedding and maybe we could..." Norman placed his hand on Linsey's stomach "try for a baby?" . Linsey smirked and slowly pulled Norman's jacket off and gently threw it out the shower "maybe..." and she pulled his tie off "we could try now" she whispered in his ear and pulled him in for a kiss.

The next day:

Norman sat at his desk humming happily which made Riley curious "what are so happy about?"

"nothing much" he said smirking abit

"you got laid didn't you" he said. "well I wouldn't say laid but tried...for a baby" he said in a kind of sing song voice. "imagine that a little Norman Jayden do you think he would speak like you if it's a boy?"

"what do you mean?" asked Norman raising an eyebrow

"Nahhhmannn Jayden" said Riley mimicking his voice.

"oh fuck of Riley" Norman said as threw a book at him.

"ha a little Norman" he muttered to himself happily.


	12. Are you fucking insane!

**Lauren stood outside Leyland White's house "maybe I could do some investigating of my own" thought Lauren. **

She found a window that was slightly open "it's too high I can't reach...wait I know" thought Lauren as she spotted some bins she picked them up pushing them to the window. When she finally placed the smaller bin in fount so it was like stairs she climbed up and tried pulling the stiff window up. It took a few pushes until it was finally pushed up and went to invite herself in.

It was filled with stuffed animals "this place gives me the creeps" she muttered to herself. She walked over to the fireplace to see burt women's clothes. "something weird is going on maybe I should look upstairs" she thought the one room that catched her eye was the room at the end of the corridor. "maybe I should look in there first" she quickly hurried down to the end of the corridor and her heart started beating fast wondering what was in that room.

She slowly took a deep breath in and out and opened the door. "why does he have a room full of manacin dolls" she thought. But they look realistic "or are they dolls?"

She slowly went to touch and she realised they were real "fucking hell there real I need to get out of here" she said and ran out the room about to head down the stairs. Until she saw a car parking in the space she gasped in fear as she heard the door open.

"the floorboards creak I need to get out quickly and quietly" she thought.

But he heard the first step "oh...it seems we have a visitor..little weasel sniffing about at my collection...I'm gonna add you to my collection".

Lauren quickly ran to the last room and tried to figure out how to get out she quickly hid under the bed.

"shit he would go into this room first wouldn't he" she thought. He went to look under the bed and she quickly ran out "what do we have hear" he said lifting his knife up.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" shouted Lauren then she heard a gun shot and he fell to the floor.

She look the see Carter Blake with a gun and looked up at Lauren

The first thing he said to her was "are you fucking insane!?"


	13. How did Norman get that scar?

**They were all in the presetaion room Lydia,Norman,Madison, and Ethan waiting for Carter Blake and Ash to return they had Lauren Winter in the interrogation room.**

"ok Lauren I'm not going to ask you again why we're you in Leyland White's home?" asked Carter putting his hands on the table face to face with her.

"I decided to do a bit of detective work myself give up my old job" responded Lauren.

"oh I remember your old job you've been here a couple times haven't you because of prostitution?".

"well since that little boy Shaun was saved I decided to do a little work of my own so friends and family don't have to suffer again". Explained Lauren

"did you know any of the girls that have passed away?" asked Carter.

"ha do you think we have a little prostitute club were we could sit in a circle tea and biscuits an talk about who we slept with for money?" joked Lauren laughing at Carter's question.

"how did you hear about Leyland white miss Winter?" asked Ash

"at the cemetery just after I visited Scott's grave telling him what a nasty price of shit he is" said Lauren.

Suddenly Norman entered the room "what do you want asshole?!" said Blake. "want all of you in the presentation room and bring Lauren with you" said Norman leaving the room.

"don't even think about escaping" said Carter grabbing her by the arm with ash behind following them.

As soon as Blake entered the room he was pissed "what the fuck are them doing here?!"

"sit down an i'll explain so shut the fuck up and place your ass on the chair" said Norman which made them go silent and take a seat.

"thank you...ok I've brought you all here cause we all have our own reasons to finding the killer...so since other people have decided they want to help so I have decided to make a team I we all work together we can find this killer faster...I have made groups and you will stick with it if you like it or not and each group has their own job...Madison will be with Ash asking the parents and friends of the victims...Carter you'll be with Lauren"

"What!?" they both said at the same time.

"seriously this cocky woman almost got herself killed I'm not saving her ass every second!" complained Blake.

"Blake you will do as I say as I am takin lead of this case since someone innocent was accused and my brother is one of the victims...and Ethan and Lydia are with me...my group and Blake's group are going

to split the suspects and we will all question the suspects we've been given is everyone clear?".

Everyone nodded their heads including Blake even if he didn't want to.

Later on...

Lydia was sitting in the back of the car while Ethan sat in passenger seat as Norman drove to the first suspects house.

"so this guy Jack Biscott what has he done again" asked Ethan.

"he's been arrested for selling women for sex he could of gave the victims to the killer" responded Lydia.

When the car stopped Norman didn't get out the car "when I researched him on the ARI he was labeld as a dangerous person so I want you both to carry a gun just incase something happens in there"

"already have one" said Lydia showing him the gun "Ethan take one of mine" he said as he gave him the gun" Ethan's heart pounded as it reminded him of the shark trial when he had to kill that drug dealer.

They all got out the car and Lydia walked up to Ethan with concern "are you going to be ok you know after the trial?"

Ethan took a deep breath "I...I...I don't know if I could do it" Lydia cupped his cheek "it's going to be ok you have mine and Norman's support" she said and kissed his cheek. They all walked up to the door and Norman knocked and a man answered "yeah?" he said in a gruff voice.

"I'm Norman Jayden FBI and this is detectives Lydia ad Ethan Mars we have a few questions for Jack Biscott is he around?" the man looked at all three obviously worried about what trouble they have got into."he's in the kitchen down the corridor". All three entered and started to walk.

'this place is dirty and scummy an all I can smell is cigarette smoke' thought Ethan.

"what's with this trashy porn song in the background" said Lydia.

"I have no fucking idea" responded Norman.

When they got into the kitchen there was a group of men at a table cigarettes in their mouths playing poker at the table.

"Norman Jayden FBI and this is detective Lydia and Ethan Mars we would like to ask you a few questions" said Norman as he showed them his ID card.

The man looked up at them put his cigarette out and leaded them to another room to talk.

"so what exactly did you want to ask me?" he said.

"as you may of herd women who have chosen prostitution for money went missing days later body's found covered in blood and cut open" said Norman.

"what's it to me?" said Jack with a smirk on his face

"these women were last seen at this house being sold for prostitution who brought them from you" asked Ethan.

"sorry don't ring a bell"

Lydia decided to step in aswell "maybe we can help you remember do these names sound familiar to you Jacqui Lawson, Linsey Hansley, Tina Fry and finally the latest victim Alex Wesley"

"nope doesn't ring a bell" he said still not talking.

"enough fucking around who brought these girls!?" said Norman pointing a gun at him and Ethan and Lydia decided to pull theirs out too.

The man still smirked and they found out why surrounded all three of them were some of his 'mafia'. All three were picked up and thrown into a chlostrophobic dark basement. "I'll let you three keep your guns your gonna need them later" said Jack and shut the door.

"what are we going to do?" asked Lydia.

Norman's heart started to beat faster and faster it haunted him of his childhood his abusive childhood. He ran to the basement door banging on the door as if the door was trying to attack him "LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!" he screamed over and over again. "Norman?...Norman stop?!" shouted Lydia dragging him away from the door. Norman shuffled into a corner eyes closed hands over his face going into a panic attack Lydia walked over to him pulling his hands away from his face "Norman hey Norman it's me open your eyes your ok...look your with me and Ethan" whispered Lydia as Norman open his eyes.

Ethan was sitting next to him arm wrapped around him and Lydia was right in front of him which Lydia noticed how pale green his eyes are 'god his eyes are so green what's wrong with you obviously he's in panic and this is what you think about' thought Lydia to herself.

Once Norman was calm Lydia sat on the other side of Norman. "what was that about?" asked Lydia

"something that happened to me when I was a child...you know Ethan you inspire me so much you would do anything for your son...my father wouldn't" Ethan knew exactly what Norman was going to say next "when I was a baby my mum was driving the family home and I started to cry and it distracted my mum and the car crashed and she died during the crash and since that my father blamed me for the death of my mum".

Ethan could see Norman's eyes start to water "you've been keeping this to yourself for a while...haven't you?"

Norman nodded his head and his voice started to crack "do you know how I got this scar?"

"I was about seven or eight years old" his lips started to quiver as he said "I'll never forget it"

Little Norman came home after walking home from school Norman always saw children walking home with their parents why didn't his dad?

When he got home we walked in took his shoes and coat off and saw that dinner was at the table. "have you done your homework?" asked his Dad. "um yeah I stayed behind after school to do it" he said and went to sit at the table with his head down and started eating. "your teacher called before" he said which made Norman lift his head to look at him

"she wanted to know why you have all them bruises" he said with anger on his face.

"I didn't tell her dad I pwomise" he said with fear in his voice.

"get in the basement" he said little Norman started to cry "pwease dad I didn't tell her" he said.

"SHUT UP JUST SHUT UP!" he shouted and grabbed a glass bowl and threw it. It directly hit little Norman which made him make a high pitch blood curdling scream their was a piece of glass stuck in his cheek and he pulled it out making him scream more in pain.

"OH SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU NASTY LITTLE SHIT YOU CAUSED YOU MUMS DEATH I HATE HAVING YOU AS A SON YOU NASTY BRAT!" he screamed in Norman's face.

"I'll never forget that day I will always hear them words my dad shouted at me and that scar will always remind me..." he said tears streaming down his face.

"later on my uncle Tommy came round because my dad didn't want me"

There was a knock on the door and the door was unlocked. Tommy walked in and saw glass everywhere, his alcoholic brother sitting on the couch watching TV and little Norman hiccuping with tear you could hear him crying everywhere.

"take the little shit I don't want him he's nothing but trouble"

"what happened?" asked Tommy

"his teacher called asking why he had bruises all over him he's probably told his teacher" responded Normans dad.

"what's with the glass?"

"I threw a bowl at him to shut him up just made him scream more and now it's left a cut"

"YOU THREW A GLASS BOWL AT A SEVEN YEAR OLD?!" shouted Tommy and threw a punch at his brother.

While his brother was on the floor in a drunken state Tommy walked over to little Norman who was surrounded by glass a blood. He kneeled down so he was looking at Norman. Poor kid was whimpering and crying "Norman look at me" Norman lifted his head eyes all bloodshot from the tears and a small cut on his face but it was bleeding badly "do you want to live With me? were I'll look after you" Norman nodded his head and Tommy lifted him up.

He walked into Norman room grabbing a bag and put all of his toys in and a brown padded book 'best put that in' thought Tommy as he put the full bag over his shoulder and held Norman in his arms walking to the door "I'm going to court so I have full custody of Norman and any other children you have since your not to be trusted" and he walked out the door.

Norman snuggled himself in uncle Tommy's arms as he knew now he was safe.

Norman's tears had dried in his face as he had stopped crying "years later my dad got with another woman and she gave birth to twins George and Adriana but social services gave them to us because if they way he treated me".

Ethan and Lydia had tears in their eyes their life had been easy while Norman's wasn't. "he's not here now your with your friends the ones who care about you" said Ethan getting Norman to think positive.

"can I...can I have a hug?" he asked "of course" responded Lydia voice trembling. Ethan and Lydia wrapped their arms around Norman and he felt safe and secure and blushed slightly and Lydia kissed his cheek.

Suddenly there was a bang on the door "GUESS WHO?" said Jack.

"ok everyone grab your gun and shoot everyone that comes in no matter what shoot" said Norman.

Ethan's heart pounded and so did Norman's. Norman held Ethan's hand as both didn't want to kill but they had no choice...

"I'll take the lead" said Lydia as she had been in meant situations like this before and they held their guns out and as soon as the door opened they attacked...


	14. Blake and Lauren

**This chapter is about Carter and Lauren so enjoy :D**

"so we're sitting in your car then?" asked Lauren

"unless you would like to walk in the pissing down rain" responded Carter.

"yeah I'll take the car" she said and sat down in the passenger seat of the car.

Carter couldn't stand the drive to this guy's house hearing Lauren changing the radio every so often tapping her hands on her knees.

Once they got there Carter was glad he couldn't stand being in the car any second with her.

They both walked up to the door and rung the door bell "hello?" said the boy "I'm lieutenant Carter Blake and this detective Lauren Winter we would like to ask you a few questions about Jaqui Lawson".

The boy nodded his head and let them in and sat on the couch "so you were current boyfriend of Jaqui Lawson?"

"yeah"

"did you know about her job?" asked Carter

"no not until days before she went missing" said the guy.

"well she was last saw at your house before she wet missing what happened?" asked Lauren.

"she um...she came to mine told me about her job and we had a massive argument she stormed out the house and that was the last I heard of her".

"that sounds a bit strange doesn't it you have an argument with her find out she's a prostitute and she goes missing a couple of hours later you did it didn't you!" accused Blake.

"Blake! You can't go around accusing everyone you question!" responded Lauren.

"if it helps she gave a list of her clients and what time to me I'll go and get it" he said and walked off.

10 minuets had gone by and nothing "were the fuck is he?" asked Carter.

"maybe we should have a look?" asked Lauren.

Both of them walked up the stairs down to the room with the open door.

"holy shit" said Carter as the suspect had been killed "does that mean the killer has been, killed him and took the evidence".

"wait there's a note on him" said Lauren she went to pick it up and turned it around "what does it say?" asked Carter.

"Norman Jayden is mine and I will kill anyone that tries to catch me".

Later on...

"why are we parking at my apartment?" asked Lauren

"because a suspect was killed if you get hold of any evidence you could be next" responded Carter dragging her out the car.

"I'm not moving" said Lauren

"fine have it your way" said Carter and picked her up so she was slung over his shoulder. There was screaming punching and kicking and Lauren shouting 'put me down asshole'.

And dropped her at the outside of her apartment.

"I NEED TO BE ON THIS CASE CARTER!"

"no you don't" responded Carter

"DON'T YOU REMEMBER ARRIVING AT NY DOOR TO TELL ME JONNEY WAS DEAD!"

Carter remembered exactly Carter and Ash had walked up to her apartment door as soon as she answered the door she realised what they were her for "Mrs Winter I'm sorry to-"

He was interrupted by Lauren screaming madly which made people open the doors to see what was going on. "no no not my Jonny my little boy" she said crying her eyes.

"YOU KNEW WHAT HAPPENED CARTER I WILL NEVER FORGET THAT DAY AND I'M SURE YOU WON'T!"

Carter just stood there listening "YOU THINK YOU WERE ONLY ONE FRIENDS WITH SCOTT I WAS TOO HE SAID HE WOULD HELP ME FIND OUT WHO KILLED MY SON...he held me in his arms telling me that everything will be fine I trusted him...and I know it effected you too you came seconds after I left his grave I heard how you felt about him exactly like me..."

Carter opened his mouth to say something but she slammed the door in his face.

'I'll come back later when she's calmed down' he thought. He decided to walk down the corridor until someone walked past and knocked on Lauren's door.

"hey Lauren baby open up"

"Troy for the last fucking time I don't want to see you any more and besides I'm not a prostitute anymore so you can go let your anger out on someone else"

"sorry doll but I really wanted to see you" he pushed past the door and Carter heard Lauren scream.

Carter ran to the door and knocked it down "who the fuck are you?!" said Troy in a aggressive way "lieutenant Carter Blake that's who fuck face" he said and punched him in the face an pushed him on the floor "ok I'm arresting you for assault and I'm going to question you at the station about a couple of women that have been murdered" said Carter

"come on asshole...you coming Lauren?"

Lauren smiled as she realised that Carter was going to let her continue the case.

Norman,Ethan and Lydia were in shock they were able to catch Jack alive and arrest him but they were surrounded by dead bodies. They ran into the basement to kill them but Norman, Ethan and Lydia got there first.

The car ride to the station was quiet obviously what they had experienced had effected all of them...

When they got to the station Troy and Jack were thrown into separate cells. "were am I going to stay because you knocked down my door" asked Lauren.

"well you can sleep on the couch of my apartment".

When they got to apartment it was clean she was expecting it to be a pigsty. "well I was expecting it to be a lot worse" said Lauren as she entered the apartment. Lauren opened Carter's draws searching for a baggy top "what are you doing?"

"searching for something to wear"

"I won't have any fucking women's clothes" responded Blake.

"this will do" se said as she pulled out a baggy white shirt since Carter was taller and more masculine his clothes were baggier.

Carter walked out the room with some shorts and walked into the bathroom to get changed. 'shit forgot a shirt' he muttered to himself. He knocked out the bathroom door in which Lauren replied "come in" and Blake opened the door to see Lauren in her black underwear "I forgot to get a shirt" he said and walked in "ok" she said as she pulled the white shirt over her.

Lauren sat down on the couch and Carter unbuttoned his shirt and Lauren saw all the scars on his back "I must say I'm enjoying the view" said Lauren in a flirtatious way.

Carter turned around to see Lauren looking at him "I don't perv over you so you don't perv over me" he responded.

He was definitely masculine "do you work out because I can tell" said Lauren with a smirk. Carter put on a shirt and climbed into bed.

Carter was already asleep or so Lauren thought 'dammit all I can think about is Scott Shelby when I slept on his couch' she thought. The shirt she wore smelt like Carter so it made her forget about Scott"

Ethan sat at the end of the bed hands shaking and covering his face "it's ok Ethan you had no choice if you didn't kill them you would be dead imagine how Shaun would of felt finding out his Dad had been killed" said Madison. She moved his hands son he was looking at her "I love you Ethan I will always stand by you" she said and kissed him.

As they carried on kissing it turned into something more like last time the kisses getting deeper and deeper. Madison opened her mouth allowing Ethan's tongue entrance until they both stopped to catch their breath.

Madison grabbed his shirt and pulled it off Ethan continued to kiss her and held her close to him as if, if he let go she would be gone forever. During the kissing Ethan pulled her shirt off too.

Once they were both naked Ethan picked her up and placed her on the bed were he held her tightly as the night turned into something more.

Norman was fast asleep and the killer pick locked into his apartment.

He looked to see it was all quiet and calm and he turned to see Norman Jayden his target fast asleep. He walked over and stroked his finger over his face feeling how soft his skin was then he traced a finger over his scar then over his own it gave him a flash back.

"Norman I got the same scar as you look"

"you cut your face to give yourself the same scar as me?...you knew how I got that scar and you made one like mine what the fuck is wrong with you"

"I thought you would like it"

"you stay away from me and my family you fucking phsyco you also stay away from my home and taking pictures of me in my home in the shower with your pervy camera"

The killer shook his head and got his paint and written his message and placed his stalker pictures around the message. Before he left he placed a kiss on Norman's cheek.

As soon as Norman woke up he screamed and threw himself back to see the message and the photo's the message said 'YOUR MINE NORMAN'


	15. Please tell me this is a joke Carter

**Lydia walked out the bookstore after buying Madison's book 'Heavy Rain' 'maybe if the person if copying the same stuff as the origami killer maybe Madison's book will help me' she thought to herself.**

She kept hold of the book as the headed down the dark ally when she looked forward she saw a gang of men. 'keep calm if I keep my head down and carry on walking maybe they will just ignore me' she thought to herself as she carried on walking.

As soon as she was going to walk past them she heard wolf whistles and men wooing. "look we found a pretty one" one of them said Lydia kept her head down and carried on walking but the circled around her.

She tried pushing through them but none of them would have it "it's not safe to be out alone there is a killer going round" laughed one of them.

They were getting closer and closer to her "don't touch me" she said as they got closer suddenly one went to pull her coat off "what did I say don't touch me and she kneed the guy in the groin. The man groaned in pain and Lydia went to run for her life but they caught her. Lydia tried screaming but no one was there and the guys just started laughing. Suddenly Norman came running over "I think you should let go of her" said Norman.

The guys started laughing "what are you going to do princess?" one of them said in which Norman pulled out a gun and pulled the trigger but it didn't hit any of them. "now let go of her before I put down you" he said and they let go of Lydia and ran off.

Norman put his arm around Lydia and took her to his car one they got in the car Lydia turned to face Norman "how did you know I was there?"

"I was looking for you"

"why what's wrong Norman"

"the...the killer has been in my hotel room he has photos of me and left them on my wall...he's following me Lydia and I don't even know who it is" he said hanging his head down.

"we will search and talk to suspects tomorrow try and find out who this phsyco is who is killing these woman and stalking you."

...

Carter woke up to see Lauren walking into the kitchen getting a glass of water.

Suddenly Lauren saw him waking up "what time is it?" asked Carter

"1 30 in the morning"

Carter got out of bed rubbing his eyes "why did you save me from Troy?" asked Lauren.

"someone doesn't deserve to be beaten up and with that deranged killer around we have to be careful for I know you could of been the next victim" responded Carter walking into the kitchen.

"well thank you" she said as she put the glass in the sink "at first I thought you were a man that didn't care about anyone but deep inside you have a heart in their" she said pushing him on the shoulder slightly.

"and thank you...for keeping me on the case" .

Blake didn't realise how close his face was to Lauren's and just about when their lips were about to touch Blake's mobile rang. They jumped away and carter hurried and answered the phone.

"yes Ash?"

"theirs been another death a man named Tommy Jayden Norman's younger sister Adriana identified the victim"

"I'm on my way to the station and I'll give him a call".

As Norman and Lydia got out of the car Norman got a phone call from Blake.

"yes Blake?"

"Norman I'm sorry to tell you but a relative of yours Tommy Jayden was found dead I want you to come down to the station to identify the body"

Norman hung up and headed straight into the car forgetting about Lydia.

"NORMAN!

...

The rest of this chapter is in Carter's point of view

...

I didn't know what I was going to expect from Norman when he arrived at the station. When he arrived tears were streaming down his face and he was speed walking up to me pointing.

"IM TELLING YOU CARTER THIS BETTER BE A FUCKING JOKE! Please be a joke" he said crying as he started shouting.

I shook my head and Norman started to gently punch my chest "YOU LYING YOUR FUCKING LYING NO!" he said then he was about to sink to his knees but I caught him I had him in a gentle headlock he was crouching down and he was crying his eyes out.

For the first time in my life I felt sorry for Norman Jayden. "I need you to identify the body" Norman nodded his head and walked into the room. He stood their as soon as they pulled the blanket off he screamed and more tears fell down his face. I never thought he would do this but he leaned his head against my chest asking for a hug.

Norman must have been through a lot even though he acts all brave and acts like a smart ass inside he's a fucking scared boy and it's been showing over the last couple of days.


	16. Norman's past part 2

**Norman's past part 2**

Norman woke up to see his beautiful fiancé Linsey. She was in her pj's and her blond hair was tied up and she had a massive grin on her face.

Norman rubbed his eyes and sat up in bed and smirked "what are you so happy about?" he asked.

"you know that not so long ago we tried for a baby" by the look in Norman's face he knew what she was going to say as she was also hiding something behind her back.

"well I took a test and it's positive" she said as she showed him the test. Norman got out of bed and sat on the edge if the bed in front of her.

She gave him the test to have a look it was definitely positive. Norman smiled and laughed a little and looked at her. "were starting a family?" he said and Linsey nodded her head Linsey jumped into Norman's and they both fell on the bed giggling

Later on when Norman had had breakfast and showered and got dressed he had to go to work. "I better get to work see you later" he said and kissed her. He then kneeled down to her stomach "and I'll see you later too" he said and walked out the door.

He literally ran into the building up to Riley "RILEY! RILEY! RILEY!" Riley turned to see Norman running up to him with a massive smile of his face. "RILEY!" he shouted grabbing his arms jumping up and down "woah calm yourself Norman what's up?".

"Linsey's pregnant were having a baby!" responded Norman. Suddenly the people around him started clapping and congratulating him.

Weeks and weeks had gone by Linsey and Norman were happy as ever. But Linsey weren't herself she was bleeding a lot every time Norman asked if she was ok she would just say its just her period. When Norman walked home he came across a baby store.

When he walked in it was filled with baby clothes, toys and cots he grabbed a couple of clothes for both genders since it had only been a couple of weeks and obviously they didn't know the gender yet.

As soon as Norman walked out the store he felt a horrible swirling in his stomach like something was wrong.

When he arrived home he didn't realise what was going on at first since he wasn't looking at her. "I decided to buy some clothes I know it's a bit soon but I couldn't help myself".

"Norman?" her tearful voice said when Norman looked up she was crying her eyes out and she had her hand over her stomach "there's something wrong with the baby" she whispered.

He ran over to her picking her up "were going to the hospital" he said...

At the hospital Linsey lay on a bed while Norman sat on a chair waiting for the results. Then the nurse walked over "I'm sorry to tell you that you have had a miscarriage" she said.

Norman felt his world fall apart when they got back to the apartment it was quiet "it's ok just give it time and we can try for another baby yeah" he said.

Linsey looked at him and shook her head "I'm sorry Norman but I don't think this is going to work out...I'm going to stay with my mother while I get over the miscarriage" she said.

"your going to leave me here alone to get over it Linsey it's effecting me too you can't leave me alone" he said realising what was going on.

She grabbed her bags "I'm sorry" she said and kissed his fourhead. When she left he turned to see at the table...the engagement ring


	17. Face to face with abusive father

Norman sat there in the apartment not sure what to do 'I don't know how to react' he thought.

Then he looked at the message that was still on the wall. "did you get what you want?" he asked as he stood up "me feeling hopeless...me losing everyone I care about you were unsuccessful with my brother but you were successful with my uncle...why me why are you doing this to me? What is SO SPECIAL ABOUT ME THAT YOU WANT TO STALK ME AND RUIN MY FUCKING LIFE!" he shouted.

He ran over to the wall ripping the pictures off and knocking over the lamp he knocked over the Chester draws hearing a massive thump. He saw a bottle of vodka and threw it across the room hearing it smash against the wall "IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT?!"

He ran into the bathroom to look at himself in the mirror "WHAT'S SO SPECIAL ABOUT ME?!" and be punched the mirror which broke it.

His hand was bleeding and their was bits of glass in his fist but he didn't care he was angry all of his over emotions were shut out. He found the room service phone and threw it "HEY NORMAN STOP IT!" shouted Lydia as she ran through the door.

"Go Lydia"

"not until you calm down I understand

that yo-"

Lydia was interrupted to Norman pushing her against the wall

"I SAID GO!" he shouted in her face

"No!" she said in a demanding tone as if she was telling off a naughty child.

Norman looked into her brown eyes realising what he had become "it's ok" she whispered to him. He nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck "why is he doing this to me?" his tearful muffled voice said.

Lydia slided down so she was sitting and pulled Norman down with her and held him in a embrace.

The next day they were all in the presentation room. It was quiet as Norman entered the room because of last nights events even Carter Blake kept his snarky comments to himself.

"ok so as you all heard my...uncle Tommy was murdered by this deranged killer...we need to solve this case soon before it happens to one of us...Carter and Lauren I want you to interigate Troy and Jack...Madison and Ash I want you to question my brother George he called last night saying he can remember some things and me...Lydia and Ethan are going somewhere".

"ok Jack these girls were last saw with you being sold for prostitution . . ?" he asked putting his hands on the desk so he was face to face with Jack.

"he didn't say his first name but he said his last name was Jayden...wait a minute isn't that the last name of the FBI guy yeah...does he have something to do with the killer?"

No it can't be Norman after the state Norman was in when his brother was admitted to hospital and last night when he screamed the building down because of his uncle Tommy. Until he remembered the origami figure saying he wants Norman of course the sick bastard is going to say his last name is Jayden because he seems to have this obsession with him.

Lauren sat in the corner of the interrogation room watching Carter as he went to punch him. "I ask again who did you sell the girls to!?"

"like I said he said his last name was Jayden"

"empty your fucking pockets!" he said Jack just sat their egnoring him.

Carter grabbed him by the scruff of his collar "EMPTY YOUR FUCKING POCKETS!"

"I don't have anything Officer"

"Lauren check his pockets!"

Lauren walked over putting her hands in his pockets pulling out stuff in his pocket such as cocaine,money,condoms,cigarettes and finally a piece of paper.

"well well a druggie and a pimp" said Carter then he picked up the folded piece of paper "oh here we go a list of your clients oh here we are we do have a name...no way!"

"do we have the killer's name?"

"yes it says his name is"...

(author note I'm not going to give away the killer until the next chapter)

"we are we going Norman?" asked Lydia

"my actual father he might know something it could even be him" said Norman.

"you don't have to do this Norman we could question him instead if you want to are you sure you want to go in?" asked Ethan.

"I need to go in alone while you two wait in the corridor to be honest *sigh* I need to confront after all these years"

Ethan nodded his head and they all stepped out the car into the hospital.

"so why's your father here again?" asked Lydia.

"he got taken for help because of his aggressive behaviour" responded Norman.

When they walked in Norman could hear his heart pounding faster as he walked up to the desk "I'm looking for Wilson Jayden"

"what's your name please?"

"Norman Jayden FBI... I need to question him" he said as he showed to woman his badge.

"ok go to the end of the corridor then to your left and it's right there" she said politely.

Lydia and Ethan walked up to him and gave a group hug "good luck" said Ethan.

Norman took a deep breath an walked down heart beating faster and louder. There it was the room he was in he was in a bedroom and he was sitting his a comfy chair in the corner as Norman could see through the window. Norman's hand started to shake as he opened the door "hello?" said the man as Norman walked in "it's lovely to have a visitor I never really get any" he said. He looked like a sweet old man but Norman had saw his dark side as a child.

"Norman Jayden FBI I need to ask you some questions" the man looked at Norman wide eyes realising who he was "son?" Norman nodded his head.

"please sit down" he said and Norman did he sat in one of the comfy hairs opposite his father. "look at you...you have turned into a handsome young man" his father went to touch him to get a closer look at him and Norman flinched away.

"you scared of me?" he asked

"as a matter of fact yes you used to beat me everyday I was too scared to go near you".

"Norman I'm so sorry but I have changed...it left a scar didn't it" he said as he looked at the little nick on his cheek.

"do you remember?...how I got that scar?" said Norman

"yes I wasn't thinking straight then"

"You threw a glass bowel at me!...you could of blinded me...and I'll never get that image out of my head" Norman said in a threatening voice.

"I'm sorry Norman I really am I know I blamed you for your mothers death *sigh* but now I've been in here I realise it was no ones fault it just happened"

"doesn't take back what you had done"

"that height pitched blood curdling scream you done when I threw the bowl?...that haunts me every night knowing that was the scream from my child and I caused that" confessed his father.

Wilson held Norman's hands in his "please let me be a father to you while I still can" Norman shook his head and pulled way from the hand embrace.

"no no no uncle Tommy was a better father than you but now he's dead!"

"what? When? How? Why?" questioned Wilson

"early this morning...that's why I came here...I'm being stalked someone put George in hospital and killed Tommy and tried to kill my friends...your the first person I could think of"

"what?...your accusing me?...Norman I wouldn't do that yes I've done bad things but I wouldn't make your life a misery in your adult life too" said Wilson.

"but you could you know you seem to have something against me since I was born accused me of the death of my mother, beat me up, I'm now in the FBI and you might not want that happiness" said Norman

"I'm even scared of you sitting here right now like they say a leopard never changes it's spots" said Norman standing up.

"Norman I am sorry because of what I have done and I have not killed them women or been stalking you" said Wilson.

"your only sorry because your too weak to hit me" said Norman and walked out the door.

He headed back to the entrance to see Lydia and Ethan "how did it go?" asked Ethan.

Norman shook his head "not good" both of them went to group hug him "I'm sorry Norman" whispered Lydia.

Author Note: hi I hope the people reading are enjoying it so far I'm going to explain what's going to happen in the next three chapters:

Next chapter: Madison and Ash go to question George on what he remembers.

Chapter after that: Final part of Norman past it will be about how he felt after the miscarriage and the break up.

Chapter after that: Norman finds out who the killer is and Lydia and Norman get 'close'

I want to know who you think the killer is PM me on who you think the killer is :D


	18. Questions

Madison and Ash walked Into the hospital to see Norman's younger brother. He looked more well the colour was going back into his cheeks and his green eyes were bright again George had a different shade of green in his eyes to Norman his were darker while Normans was quite pale. Madison could see a bit of Norman in him.

"Hi sorry who are you again?" Asked George his voice sounding a bit croaky must of had no one to talk to.

"George I'm detective Ash and this is Madison Paige we would like to ask you a few questions?"

George nodded his head watching them as they both sat down in the seats next to the bed.

"Do you recognise anything about the way the killer looked?" Asked Madison.

"He had a scar...like mine and like...Norman's but it wasn't Norman his face seems blurry...but I remember exactly what he did to me".

"I'm sorry to ask you this but what did he do?" Asked Ash with sympathy.

"He...he grabbed me by the face...put a blade to my face...and slowly cut my cheek to look like Norman's he kept attacking me with his knife all I've my body he would take breaks...he would do it for days"

"I'm sorry to hear that" said Ash

"How did you escape because Detective Lydia saw you run down the street?" Asked Madison

"I had to pretend to be dead...so when he left to buy gloves and get a shovel I ran out the building..." Said George as his lip started to quiver.

God this family ha been through a lot first Norman was abused when he was a child, his brother in hospital, his father like figure uncle Tommy dead and a crazy stalker.

"Norman is being as we call followed did you know anyone who might have saw you as a threat to him?" Asked Ash.

"Well the day before I got kidnaped there was this guy he knew Norman and he went to visit him after the origami killer I told him to stay away from Norman he must of saw it as a threat" responded George.

"How did you know this guy did Norman tell you?" Asked Madison. George shook his head "no I wanted to learn more about my brother so I took his journal and read it that's how I found out about him" responded George.

"Do you have his journal?" She asked

"It's in my coat pocket they didn't look through my coat"

Ash leaned forward to the jacket hung on the chair and pulled out a brown leather book.

"Looks like the killer is in here"


	19. Norman's past part 3

Author note: this chapter reveals the killer/stalker some on you may of guessed it some of you may have not this is also what Madison and Ash are reading.

Norman's past part 3:

Weeks, days and seconds had gone by there was no phone call from Lindsey. I constantly need the relief of triptocane it's the only way to stop me feeling depressed.

My hands are shaking getting the sweats I always need to take some why did she do this to me. Leave me on my own to get over the miscarriage.

Every time I come to work someone taps my shoulder asking if I'm ok, people look at me all the fucking time. I had had enough they think there just being kind but they just make it worse. I feel going into a corner and crying I hate her why did she make me fall for her she used me to make a child and because OUR baby passed away she leaves me like I'm a sperm donor.

Then Riley went to touch my shoulder to pay his respects "DON'T TOUCH ME I GET IT I LOST MY BABY!" I shouted which made people turn heads. "I'm sorry I'm just...I miss her I don't understand what I done to make her leave me" I apologised Riley wrapped his arm around my responding "come on i'll take you home" he said.

When he dropped me off I just sat there "wait here I'll get us some coffee be right back" he said and got out the car.

I looked to see a camera it's looked really good like those photography cameras. I wonder if he took pictures I thought I didn't know what was on the camera. Should I had been invading his privacy I was too curious to think and I turned it out pressing preview photos.

Wow they were really good it's was photos of different setting different seasons. Until I clicked the next button it was me? I kept on scanning though the photos they were of me in my apartment, in public and in the shower!

Suddenly Riley returned with the coffees "do you like the photos?" He asked.

"Oh yeah...there really good I like how the way the environment is layed out" I lied to try and make him think I saw the first couple of photos.

"I have other photos too this amazing model we can go back to mine if you want to see my other photos" he responded.

I giant lump formed on my throat I didn't want to see what he had.

"I must get home"

"Your sure you can come back if you want to"

"No I'm good"

Suddenly Riley got himself back in the car and kissed me with then I have him a slap "get off me you sleaze!". Suddenly his grip on me got tighter and pushing himself forward "I want you Norman and I will have you Norman". I started to panic was he actually going to rape me!? He started to unbutton my shirt as I tried to wriggle away then I remembered he didn't lock the car.

I pulled the handle and the door flew open I got out and ran to my apartment.

I didn't feel safe I felt scared in my own home because I knew he was watching...

...

Duh duh duh so the killer/stalker is Riley did anyone guess it right?


	20. Chapter rated M

Warning this chapter contains sex so if you don't like it don't read due to the terms on I will not go into detail but it will be in explicit detail on archive of our own.

"Time is ticking what are we going to do?" Asked Lydia. Norman had his hands over his face then had an idea "the ARI I can use the ARI to analysis the clues" said Norman pulling it out of his pocket. "Are you sure that's a good Idea I done some research on it people DIED when using it" said Lydia.

"I'll be ok" said Norman and placed the glasses on. Lydia watched his hand movements as he selected clues he watched as his breathing got faster and faster "Norman?".

"There...has...to be a clue...somewhere...I have to...stop him...before he kills...my sister"

The trees on the ARI background were blowing like crazy luckly there was no blood yet.

Norman's fingers were clurling and scratching the desk "be careful not to over indulge in you know what it can be dangerous very dangerous" echoed in his head.

"Norman Norman?! Norman something's wrong" said Lydia in panic.

"No I can't die now now...arhhhh"

He screamed in pain.

"Norman what's wrong?!"

"My scar it's got bigger I'm going to die"

"NORMAN IT'S NOT GOT BIGGER REMOVE THE ARI IT'S FUCKING UP YOUR BRAIN!" Shouted Lydia. Norman was still heavy breathing so Lydia pulled the ARI off him, Norman threw himself on the floor curled up in a ball heavy breathing.

Lydia grabbed the ARI and threw it on the floor "smash...it" heaved Norman. Lydia lifted her foot and smashed them she was relieved then she turned to look at Norman e was pale and still had trouble breathing. She lifted him onto his feet and pulled him into the shower and sat him down she turned it on the the water was over both of them. Norman's face went back into colour and his breathing went normal again.

Suddenly Norman looked up at Lydia, Lydia knew exactly were this was going and she was willing to let it happen.

He leaned up and pressed his soft lips against hers. Suddenly Norman pulled away expecting a slap or something "sorry" he muttered but Lydia looked at him with a smirk on her face and kissed him back and pulling his jacket off. She opened her mouth allowing his tong access and his tong did. He then got confident with his kisses they became more passionate he then got up pulling her into the bedroom not breaking the kiss. When she leaned back onto the bed she tilted her head back allowing him access to her now exposed neck and which he kissed and left hickeys

"Norman" she moaned.

She let him strip of her clothing and she did too she felt him on her face, in her hair and finally inside her.

Both of their hearts we pumping faster and faster because of the list and excitement as they reached climax.

Norman woke up to see Lydia fast asleep. 'Wow I'm trying to find out who's following me and the first thing I do is sleep with Ethan's sister...Ethan's gonna kill me...but I love her' he thought to himself as he ran his fingers through her soft silky brown hair.

He opened his draw and looked at the stalking photos again 'there must be a clue somewhere' he thought to himself. Then he recognised the photos "holy shit it was Riley all this time I thought his obsession with me was just a phase how did I only now realise" he thought to himself.

He grabbed his phone and diled Riley's number and Riley picked up "hello? Norman is that you?" He asked

"Enough of your bull shit I know you killed them women and have been stalking me" said Norman with anger in the tone of his voice.

"I was just about to call you I have Adriana even listen..."

Panic hit Norman

"Norman Norman were are you?"

"Don't touch her if you do your dead!" Said Norman.

"Come to 183 rose lane and bring no one" said Riley and hung up.

Norman quickly got dressed an just as he was about to leave the door he looked to see Lydia sunk into the soft white sheets of the bed asleep.

'Best leave a note it could be a trap' he thought and grabbed a price of paper an pen leaving a message.

Lydia,

I know who the killer is his name is Riley Hansen he has my sister so I have to go. It could be a trap call Ethan to let him know and call Carter Blake and ask for a swat team at 183 rose lane. I love you

Norman x


	21. Kidnaped

Norman drove up to the abandoned house which was in the middle of nowhere.

Norman's heart beated louder and faster and entered the house.

"Adrianna?" Shouted Norman

"Norman Norman were are you?" She called for him.

"I'm here sis it's going to be ok" said Norman as he followed her voice but it was a trap when he entered the room there was a TV sitting there playing a home video.

Before I could exist the house he was knocked out.

When he got up he was in the living room on the couch as if he had been sleeping. Suddenly Riley walked over "hey Norman or should I say Naaaahman remember the good times?".

"Why are you doing this?" Asked Norman with fear in his voice.

"Because I want you Norman after all this time have you not figured it out" he said a he traced his finger on Norman's cheek which made Norman form a massive lump in his throat.

Norman looked at the stairs 'if I quickly make a run for it I should be able to get out while I have a chase' thought Norman.

Suddenly Riley was leaning his forehead against Norman's and went to kiss him but Norman hit him were he breaths which made him belt out a lot of air.

"You little brat!" He shouted as Norman quickly ran down the stairs past the kitchen and into the living room. When he got to the door it was locked so Norman started screaming as Riley got closer to him...


	22. Train Tack

_"Lt Blake Norman's in there we need to go in" said Ethan_

"Mr Mars don't you understand that the killer is likely to be armed and dangerous" responded Carter.

"Norman could be dead for all we know we could be here for days !" Shouted Ethan.

Riley shoved Norman onto the couch and grabbed him by the wrists. Riley didn't do anything he spent a whole minute looking at Norman. "I'm sorry Norman"

Norman turned to look at him in the eyes "I'm sorry that I was following you and I'm sorry that I followed you, tried to rape you, make a scar exactly like yours and almost killing you brother" he said as he ran a finger over Norman's cheek.

Norman turned to look at the window police sirens were going off "Riley it's not going to happen between us look the police are outside"

Riley nodded his head and let go of Norman. "I'm going to let you go...I'm going to make an escape" he said.

Norman turned to the door and turned back to Riley 'he's not going to go to the police he could kill again I have an idea' thought Norman.

"No..I can't walk out the door..."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm coming...with you" muttered Norman. A smile lit up on Riley's face "but I'm driving" said Norman.

Riley quickly grabbed Norman's wrist and they both ran out the back door. They quickly got in the car and drove off.

"THERE THEY ARE!" Shouted Ethan and the police including Ethan and Lydia followed.

They had been driving for ages. Suddenly Norman stopped the car Riley looked to see a mental institution. "Why are we here?" Asked Riley.

"I'm so sorry Riley..." Said Norman with a tear falling down his eye.

"Why are we here I don't need help"

"Yes you do Riley the police are after you..you wouldn't be able to survive prison were as here your safe and you can get help".

"You never loved me did you?"

Norman shook his head "I love Lydia I never loved you in that way you were my friend remember Riley and Naaaaahman partners in crime"

Riley laughter for a second then stopped "no..no..no I love you Norman if you don't love me the best we can do if die together"

Norman's heart started beating in shock "Riley what are you doing?RILEY!"

"HOLY FUCK!" Shouted Blake as he saw the car drive off the road and fall down. Norman's screams were heard a mile off but then suddenly stopped.

Ethan and Lydia ran out there car and looked down "CARTER THE CAR IS ON A TRAIN TRACK!"

Riley was still contious the car was smashed and could see they were on a train track he looked to see Norman lifeless and uncontious blood all over him.

"Norman Norman wake up Norman were going to be hit by a train".

Carter drove down a hill which leaded to the train track and got out the car.

He ran over to the track seeing the train on the tack far away heading towards the car. Carter opened the door and saw Norman lifeless and Riley coughing "save Norman" he said.

Carter quickly pulled his seatbelt off and wrapped his arms around him carrying him out the car like a man carrying his bride.

Two officers came out and pulled Riley out the car. Ethan and Lydia ran over to Norman who was in Blake's arms. "Oh my god is he ok?" Asked Lydia in panic.

Suddenly Norman's eyes started to open "your ok Norman your safe" he said while still carrying him while wating for the ambulance to arrive.

Riley looked at Norman realised to trouble he had caused he looked to see the train heading to the car.

"I'm ready to die now" he whispered and walked onto the track. Lydia looked to see Riley on the train train getting closer and closer "RILEY!" She shouted which made everyone turn to look and just as they did Riley was hit along with the car...


	23. Endings

Ending- Fresh Start

Weeks later...

"A friend of a friend let us lot get in the frount of the que" said Norman as Ethan,Madison,Shaun and Lydia entered the big house.

They had all moved to Washington were Norman lives were there's less crime. Shaun ran around the house "DAD I THINK I'VE FOUND ME MY ROOM" he shouted Happily.

"So what do you guys think?" Asked Norman.

"It's perfect just to start again" said Madison.

"Welcome to the family soon to be brother in law" said Ethan.

Ending- The wedding

Week later...

"Like the asshole could make it" said Carter as Norman walked through the door.

"Carter Blake getting married? I couldn't miss it for the world" said Norman with a smirk on his face.

"Ha ha very funny asshole" .

As they all sat down for the wedding it made Norman think this would be him in a couple of mouths he thought as he turned to look at Lydia arm linked around him and the Diamond ring you could see a mile off. He kissed Lydia on the cheek as he watched Carter Blake get married to Lauren Winter who would of thought.

When Norman put them two together during the Riley case they hated each other.

Ending-Riley's grave

Hours later...

"Hi Riley" he said as he walked to his grave.

"I'm sorry I still feel like I'm to blame for your suicide I don't know if it was because of me, you didn't want to get arrested or your life in general"

"But I don't understand why you killed those women they had done nothing to you..."

Norman finally decided to get up off his feet and his younger twin brother and sister George and Adrianna walked over. "Your not to blame for his death" said Adrianna rubbing his arm.

"This is we're you start fresh to move on as a family" said George.

Norman nodded his head as they all walked out the cemetery.


	24. Author Note :)

Hey guys I hope you enjoyed it I'm going to do a quick story before I move onto anything else were it has different things that could of happened between Norman and Riley at the house and I want you guys to private message me any ideas you have and I will write it :)


End file.
